Paths to my Soul
by soaring bubblegum
Summary: Naruto, after years of fighting the Akatsuki has finally killed Pain. But, wait, the Kyubi isn't dead! And who is this boy dressed in black clothes? And for Pete's sake, what the hell is Soul Society? Naruto/Bleach X-Over. FemNaruto. No pairings yet.
1. Life And Afterlife

"Nya" Normal speech.

"_Nya"_ Kido, spells, etc.

_Nya _Thoughts and Jinchuuriki talking to host.

**Nya **Kyubi talking.

_**Nya **_Kyubi thinking.

_**Revised chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Paths to my Soul**

**Prologue. Life and Afterlife**

**"True friends are the ones who never leave your heart, even if they leave your life for awhile. Even after years apart, you pick up with them right where you left off, and even if they die they're never dead in your heart."**

**

* * *

**

Naruto opened her eyes, but… that wasn't possible… she was _dead_. She positively remembered chakra exhaustion and a not-so-serious stab wound somewhere around her chest. Lungs maybe? Yup, must have been if coughing up blood meant anything.

The jinchuuriki started to remember… _Pain…he killed me! Damn Rin'nengan manipulated idiot. But I managed to kill him, so there! _Pain had been an idiot. Peace through destruction? That was a big no-no. But now that she was dead she shouldn't care about those things, right? Dying was blissful nothingness of… well, nothingness. She stopped herself… wait… if she was dead, that meant…

_Kyu?_

**Nghhh…**

_Kyu! I thought that if I died you died too! _

**Not my fault, I've already told you that your father was a dumbass…the damn seal tied me with you even after death.**

_Damnnit! I'm stuck to you in the afterlife too? _

**Hn, it seems so kit. But you would miss me if I weren't here.**

_Not really, no._

**At least you could lie and be polite.**

_Why bother?_

The gargantuan fox rolled his eyes. The whiskered girl looked downwards… _What in the Nine Hells is this? _She looked at the chain that sprouted from her chest to the chest of her corpse.

**Dunno, don't ask me.**

_Then to whom do I ask, hm! _

**Relax, kit. **

_I know! I'll ask to the Tooth Fairy! Really, you teme fox! If I could enter that damned cage and paint your tails pink-_

"Namikaze Naruto?" the demon vessel turned to face the masculine voice, which belonged to a fifteen year old. She twitched. Fifteen years old? What was he doing in her _blissful _and _peaceful _death? And the white hair? She sighed inwardly.

"Un?"

"I'm here to perform your konso—" but the boy was interrupted by a breach in the sky. It was black, and big.

"What the fu-" the girls eyes seemed dinner plates.

Then a big, no, not big, _enormous_, black thing sprouted of the broken sky. It had a white face? Mask? Whateverchacallit? And a really pointy nose. It was ugly, overall.

"Menos Grande." The jinchuuriki turned her head to the white haired boy. "A hollow made of hollows."

"What the hell is a hollow?" she shouted.

"Hitsugaya-taichou here, the subject of my konso has attracted a Menos, I'll proceed."

Naruto twitched. She was being ignored.

_With who is talkin' the boy? _

**Dunno, it seems like one of your walkies.**

_Ooh, yeah._

She blinked at the speed of the boy, as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the big thingy. What was it? Menos-something?

_Hm, almost as fast as me without Hirashiin. _

**Yeah, but look at the place where the boy was, there are particles of… something**_**.**_

_Indeed. I wonder what are those; I'm goin' to take a look._

Her eyes slitted and bleed to red. The pupil tried to adjust to the light. There was a trace of… blue glowy things. They moved around, very fast. It was quite strange.

_Hm, the particles are blue, but residual particles of what? _

**Ask the shrimp later.**

_Sure, Kyu._

The whiskered girl turned her head at the shout of '_Hyonrinmaru_!', the blade of the sword sprouted ice… _Ice_!

_Kyu… is that possible? _

**Kit, we are dead, what's not possible?**

_Oh. _

**And you come from a world where spitting fire from your mouth, manipulate wind, create lightning, creating ice senbon needles, control wood, earth, or water, are normal things?**

_Well, uh, 'tis kinda strange, and look at his robes… weird._

She looked how the boy destroyed the hollows' mask and disappeared. The boy reappeared in front of her, again using that thing that left the particles behind. That would be traceable. Bergh.

"So, what was that konso-thing?" she perked up at the chance of asking questions.

"It's a soul burial, I'll send your soul to the Soul Society."

"What's this Soul Society?" asked the girl.

"What you call Heaven." he unsheathed his sword. "Hitsugaya Toshirou, 10th division taichou of the _Gotei_ 13."

_Hey, Kyu._

**What now?**

_Does Heaven exist?_

**Don't know, don't care.**

_Useless._

**Look who's talking.**

"Namikaze Naruto" she answered. Might as well be polite to some stranger who wanted to perform that konso-thingy on her. "But that's not all the truth." the jinchuuriki smiled at him.

"Tell me then." He smirked.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Sarutobi Naruto, honorary Nara, adopted grandaughter of the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, little sister figure of my godmother the Godaime Hokage of Konoha and one of the Sannin, student of Hatake Kakashi, student of my godfather Jiraiya, one of the Sannin." She breathed. "Daughter of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha also known as the _Kiroi Senko_ and Uzumaki Kushina of Uzu no Kuni, former Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

**Hm, now that I think—**

_YOU THINK?_

–**That's quite the mouthful…**

_Hey! Not my fault!_

The boy's eyes widened, but the girl hadn't finished yet.

"Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune since birth. Trained by Uchiha Itachi, former ANBU taichou." She grimaced remembering the Itachi of her childhood. "But I don't think you'd understand half of what I've just told you."

"We are aware of how things go in the Elemental Nations, so of course I do know what you're talking about." The kid said. "We are shinigami after all."

Naruto blinked. _Shinigami_? But she thought the shinigami was that monster-looking thingy. Very creepy and all that crap. She shrugged and sighed. There went her blissful and peaceful afterlife.

"Meet you on the other side." She only smiled as he tapped the end of his sword's hilt to her forehead.

* * *

**That was only a prologue, I'll update as soon as I can. If you are confused about something just send me a message and I'll answer right away!**

**I know I'm obsessed with FemNaruto fics, but LOVE them, so there.**

**I accept all kind of ideas for the fic, like how her _zanpakuto_ will be or wich division will enter… things like that ya' know.**

**_Hokage_: Fire Shadow**

**_Sandaime_: Third Generation.**

**_Yondaime_: Fourth Generation.**

**_Godaime_: Fifth Generation.**

**_Sannin_: The Three Ninjas.**

**_Kekkei Genkai_: Bloodline limit, passed inside the families forming clans. Ex: Uchihas, Hyugas…**

**_Rin'nengan_: Long lost Kekkei Genkai of Ame.**

**_Ame_: Rain.**

**_Uzu no Kuni_: Whirpool Country.**

**_Kiroi Senko_: Yellow Flash.**

**_Konoha_: Village Hidden in the Leaves.**

**_Konso_: Soul Burial, the Shinigamis perform it to send souls to the Soul Society.**

**_Kyubi no Kitsune_: Nine Tailed Fox, one of the Biju or Tailed Beasts.**

**Love all.**


	2. Living Death

"Nya" Normal speech.

"_Nya"_ Kido, spells, etc.

_Nya _Thoughts and Jinchuuriki talking to host.

**Nya **Kyubi talking.

_**Nya **_Kyubi thinking.

_**Revised chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Paths to my Soul**

**Chapter 1. Living Death**

"**Live as you would have wished to live when you are dying."**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

"We are aware of how things go in the Elemental Nations, so of course I do know what you're talking about." The kid said. "We are shinigami after all."

Naruto blinked. _Shinigami_? But she thought the shinigami was that monster-looking thingy. Very creepy and all that crap. She shrugged and sighed. There went her blissful and peaceful afterlife.

"Meet you on the other side." She only smiled as he tapped the end of his sword's hilt to her forehead.

* * *

Naruto blinked.

_Huh?_

One moment she was in the middle of a godforsaken forest near Ame and next she was in a _street_ with plenty of _people_ in it. Had she gone nuts? Probably.

She also noticed that she no longer wore an ANBU armor, nor the dirty white cloak that marked her as a taichou. Sadly her kitsune mask had disappeared too. She was wearing a plain white yukata. Her knee-length hair pulled in a tight bun, like it had been before. The Shodaime's necklace still hanging from her neck. She wondered how the hell did it stick to her even trough death.

Naruto blinked.

_Did I change my clothes somewhere?_

"Oi, Namikaze!" the whiskered girl turned around to face… "Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya's left eye started to twitch. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

He started walking and the blonde followed him. Really, the boy had some issues, but oh well. Shinobi were pretty messed up too, so who cared?

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes. "So, where am I?" The blonde looked around, this place wasn't that nice, but she had seen worse in war. People looked sad, some wandered aimlessly.

"This is the Rukongai, where souls with no reiatsu live."

Naruto blinked.

"Rei-what?"

"Reiatsu. Spiritual energy, it ables you to become a shinigami." He explained.

**I think ****reiatsu**** is the particle-thing we saw earlier, from what I know they use it like we use chakra. I don't think that would be difficult to you, oh high-and-mighty ANBU Commander of Konohagakure.**

_Kyu?_

**Yes?**

_Shut up._

"Ooh. I get it." A disbelieving snort came from the deeps of her mind. She ignored it.

"So, do I get to become a shinigami?" she asked him.

"Well, yes." He answered. "But you have to go through the Shinigami Academy." He answered and stopped walking noticing that the whiskered girl wasn't following.

"The Academy you say…?" she was wide-eyed. "Why me? I've already gone through an Academy, I don't want another!" she started mumbling incoherent things about a pink-haired bookworm, a brooding emo, a Mizuki-sensei and a…

"Dolphin?" the white haired taichou asked.

"Huh?" she turned towards him. "Oh yeah! You mean Iruka-sensei, he was my teacher back in the Academy, kinda like the mother-hennish big bro I never had."

Hitsugaya sweatdropped. He _really_ didn't want to know.

**That Dolphin of yours was scary; I remember when you put glue on Mizuki-teme's chair, hohoho that was fun. But the punishment later wasn't that pleasurable.**

The big demon shuddered at the tought of cleaning the Academy's toilets.

**Scary**_**.**_

Naruto grimaced at the memory. The Academy's toilets were pretty messy. Ugh. Bad memories. Bad, bad Naruto.

"Huh, well first of all Yamamoto-sotaichou wants to see you." Toushiro said sighing. He didn't understand why the sotaichou himself wanted to see the girl, but orders were orders. He knew the blonde had been powerful in life, but what if that wasn't so in death? She was like every other new shinigami recruit.

"And who is that?" she asked, tilting her head.

"He's the oldest among us and the most powerful shinigami of Seiterei, you should be respectful towards him."

Naruto snorted inwardly. She had never been respectful before, no need to be now. After all she called the Sandaime, known as The Professor, Jiji, the Godaime, one of the Sannin, Baba and Jiraiya was ero-sennin. The blonde rolled her eyes.

When they entered in the Seireitei Hitsugaya explained to her that there were thirteen divisions. Some where specialized and some others not.

"For example the Fourth division is specialized in healing. The Eleventh is focused on fighting, the Second is for stealth and special missions, and so on."

"You said you were a taichou right?" Hitsugaya nodded.

"Each division has a taichou and a fukutaichou, then there are the seated officers and the plain shinigami." The white-haired taichou explained.

Naruto nodded.

_So if I enter a division, where would I go…? _

**The Eleventh, definitely.**

_I'm not that of a berserk, Kyu…_

**Liar. When you go berserk it's almost as scarier as me. **The demon chuckled in amusement.

The girl puffed her cheeks in denial. It was true that sometimes she lost it, but well, most _shinobi_ did at some point. Fine, hers were quite frequent, but it wasn't that bad.

**You went four tails because of Orochimaru, kit. **

_Because he was talking about Sasuke as if he was a possession!_

**You went one tail because of Sasuke.**

_I had to bring him back._

**Dead? You could've beaten him, and you know it.**

_I promised Sakura-chan._

**You could've been so much more.**

_You wanted me to be so much more, I was happy._

**You went eight tails with Pain.**

_I regained control, Kyu._

**Pity.**

They stopped before a big, white double door. The building was gigantic, but boring. Why white? It was the colour of death but it was quite redundant, really.

The white-haired shinigami turned to look at her. Now that he had time he examined her. She was short, for a girl; even so her legs were long. When he had found her she didn't have that much… chest. He twitched. She must've had it squished in bandages or something like that. Overall she looked flexible and fast. He wasn't so sure about physical strength.

"When you pass this door you are going to meet all the taichou and their respective fukutaichou, so be respectful—"

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever _chibigami_."

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT_!" Hitsugaya bristled looking like an angry cat.

She arched an elegant eyebrow. "Are you going to open the door or what?"

The boy's eye twitched but he opened the doors. He stepped forwards indicating to the jinchuuriki to follow him. She looked around, making mental notes about the people surrounding her.

All the taichou wore a white haori, like the chibigami, but some had long sleeves and other styles. The fukutaichou, she assumed, were behind his respective taichou, wearing some sort of bandana on their arms indicating their division.

A deep, old voice broke the silence.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you were expected earlier."

Naruto focused on the direction of the voice. A very, very, _very_ old man was sitting in front of her; he had a long, long, _long_ beard.

Naruto blinked.

_And the old man is the most powerful shinigami in Soul Society? _

**He's strong kit, not as strong as me of course, that's impossible. And I'm handsomer and—**

_Kyu._

**Yes?**

_Shut up._

The most fearsome demon lord in the world pouted.

**Meanie!**

She ignored him. It did well to her sanity and overall mental stability.

"I am sorry Yamamoto-sotaichou. A Menos Grande appeared when I was going to perform the konso."

Whispers expanded into the room.

_Is it that strange? Not like I know a lot about this, but they seem quite surprised._

**Well, the Menos Grande was quite big, and radiated a lot of reiatsu, too. I guess it was above average.**

_Hm._

"Silence." The voices ceased. The old _shinigami_ looked at Naruto. "Your name, girl?"

The jinchuuriki's eye twitched.

_Girl? GIRL! I'm not a girl! I'm a woman dammnit!_

**There, there, kit. No need to be angry. Slip on ANBU-san mask and all will go well.**

"Namikaze Naruto." She replied with a voice that could belong to an iceberg. The old man just raised an eyebrow.

"How long were you dead?"

"Since Shiro-chan arrived? About five minutes or so." In his place among the _taichou_ Hitsugaya Toushiro twitched. _Damn girl._

"You are interesting little girl—" but Yamamoto-sotaichou was interrupted with the now renewed cold voice of the blonde. Which was quite scary, to be truthful.

"I'm not a _little girl._" The _taichou_ of the goteijūsantai murmured among them. "_Shinobi_ are considered adults since they reach _genin_, we are trained to kill, we are trained to die for our Hokage, they train us to be _murderers_." She breathed deeply. "I have been trough war, I have killed, I have murdered without second thought, we are merciless, we do not have feelings, we torture, and we poison. We are tools of _war_, old man." She glared. "I hope you understand."

Yamamoto remained still.

"Since I offer respect it would be fair to receive too, _Yama-ji._" Some of the presents in the room looked disapprovingly at her. "Besides, it's not polite to demand one's name without offering yours first."

To most of the taichou's surprise Yamamoto answered.

"Very well, Namikaze-san. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai First division taichou." The girl just stared unblinkingly at him. "You are an interesting one." The blonde just raised and eyebrow.

"To be able to attract a Menos Grande in that period of time is unheard of."

"So?" the girl questioned.

"I thought of sending you to the Academy, but first tell me what you can do in combat."

_How much to say?_

**Tell them about **_**t**_**aijutsu****, ****kenjutsu****, and so. Do not mention ****fuuinjutsu****, just in case.**

_Thanks, Kyu._

**Anything for ya', kit. **

The demon gave a mental thumbs up to her. Which looked quite silly on an overgrown red rabbit.

"Well?" Yamamoto was getting impatient.

"I am well trained in taijutsu—" she started but was interrupted by a calm and sugary voice.

"Taijutsu? Care to explain what that is?" she turned her gaze on him. The man was tall, wore glasses and had brown hair and eyes. It looked quite suspicious. Too kind, too sugary, too thoughtful, too polite. She narrowed her eyes.

"It's hand to hand combat…" She didn't know the man's name.

"Sosuke Aizen." He replied.

_Such a fake smile._

**I don't like him.**

_Neither do I._

"…Aizen-taichou." She returned her gaze to the sotaichou. "Kenjutsu, which is swordsmanship, and a few things more."

Yamamoto seemed to ponder her answers, knowing that she hadn't said all she knew. Overall she would be a big asset to the shinigami forces, that, he knew.

"Then you shall be trained by one of the fukutaichou for two and a half years, instead of the six years of the Academy."

A shadow moved towards the chair of the sotaichou. Naruto being the decent and capable kunoichi that she was detected the move and adverted her gaze towards it.

"Yamamoto-taichou." The girl's eyes widened at the voice. It…couldn't be…

From the shadows an old man appeared. In front of the jinchuuriki was… the Sandaime Hokage.

"No…" her voice an inaudible whisper.

_No, no, no, no, no. Not possible. No, no-_

**Kit, breathe.**

"I wish to teach her in that period of time, if that's possible." The former Hokage requested.

"Why should you be the one that trained her, Sarutobi?" Yamamoto asked.

Naruto's hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't. Her stomach lurched. How could a dead woman's stomach lurch? Did she even have one? Would she need to eat? Her thoughts were random and her emotions swirled around. The ANBU-san mask was falling. That was bad. Very, very bad. It was a disaster. It kept her alive. She needed it.

_It… can't be… _

**Kit, are you all right? **

_Yes… I think so… _

**You sure? I'm worried about you, little one.**

_I'm all right, yes, yes, I'm fine…_

The great kitsune_,_ seeing the great distress of his vessel, started to purr. A low, deep purr. The jinchuuriki relaxed a bit. Kyubi's purr had helped her sleep through some hard missions.

"Because I knew her when I was alive." He turned towards her and smiled.

That kind smile that always warmed the whiskered girl's heart. That smile the first day she remembered being in his arms. That smile when he bought her orange jumpsuit. That smile when she was told to hold Konohamaru-kun. That smile when he had enlisted her into the Academy. That smile when she had returned alive with the Forbidden Scroll. That smile when she graduated. That smile when they had had lunch in his office. That smile when she returned alive from that C-rank mission that turned out to be an A-rank one. That smile that he had always had for her.

"Oji-san."

* * *

Yes, I do love cliffies 3


	3. The Tale

"Nya" Normal speech.

"_Nya"_ Kido, spells, etc.

_Nya _Thoughts and Jinchuuriki talking to host.

**Nya **Kyubi talking.

_**Nya **_Kyubi thinking.

_**Revised chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Paths to my Soul**

**Chapter 2. The Tale**

**"Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more; it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing." - William Shakespeare**

**

* * *

**

"It's been a while, hasn't it little one?" the Sandaime's old voice echoed in the chamber. His voice was gentle, as always.

The whiskered girl's eyes where shadowed by her golden bangs. This was not happening. She was dead, she was supposed to live a peaceful afterlife.

"You…" she felt something snap inside. "How dare you…" she felt betrayed, she wanted an explanation. Why? _Whywhywhy__**why**_. Why had he left her alone? **Why?** How very daring to talk to her like nothing had happened. How dare he talk to her in that gentle voice? He had no right, no right. _No one at all._

A deep purr chanted in her mind. Her mind vaguely registered Kyuubi's purring. He was trying to calm her down. Not that it was working. The deep rumbling was soothing, but still this was too outrageous to her.

"You dare speak to me?"

Her voice was chilly. Too cold to be her. Her dark half had snapped. That dark half she had faced at the waterfall, in the turtle island. With Bee. Bee, she missed Bee. **Where was Bee?** She really missed Bee.

"Naruto-chan?"

Her mind perked up at her name. Her rambling head continued. She missed Gaara. So much, so much. Her brother, not by blood but by soul. Where was he?

"Naruto-chan."

His voice now stern, like when he addressed the ANBU. Her rational, emotionless, trained mind cleared her fog. She was being called by the Hokage, she had to focus. Focus, yes. That's it.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi Hiruzen blinked.

She had reverted to ANBU mode? That was not good, not good at all. She had shut down. He had to snap her back.

"There are no orders, Kitsune-taichou."

Kitsune blinked. No orders? That was not good. She _needed_ orders. But Hokage-sama said no orders. Her body relaxed.

Kuchiki Byakuya stared with interest. Apparently the woman had snapped into herself and reverted her mind. Hiruzen was trying to pull her back into reality.

"No orders?" she asked in confusion.

"That's right, no orders."

She nodded uncertainly and blinked.

"No orders, but I have questions."

Kitsune stood at attention, eager to answer her Hokage's doubts.

"Orochimaru?" He asked with a sigh.

"Kitsune ate the Hebi." She answered steadily.

Hiruzen blinked in wonder. Ate? There was no way Orochimaru was eaten. Killed? Maybe. Eaten? What did she…

"Ate?"

Kitsune nodded.

"How?"

Kitsune tilted her head. Hokage-sama did not understand?

"Kitsune ate the Hebi." She repeated. Maybe she had to put it in other words? "Absorbed?" she blinked and nodded. "Absorbed."

Hiruzen's eyes widened. Absorbed? That meant…

"And now?"

Kitsune pointed towards her chest.

"Still in here."

Hitsugaya Toushiro was staring in wonder. This woman was not the easy-going, mischievous one he had met earlier. This was the trained soldier. The killer. The murderer.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"The Sakura tree died."

"Who?"

"The Good Shinobi, who else?"

Hiruzen sucked in his breath. Sasuke-kun had killed Sakura-chan? How did this happen?

"Why?"

"The Sakura tree was a nuisance, so the Good Shinobi disposed of the Sakura tree."

"What?"

Kitsune blinked.

"Kitsune and Good Shinobi were trying to kill each other." She nodded to herself. "Sakura tree intervened." She shifted. "Sakura tree was disposed of."

So, it seemed Sakura-chan tried to stop Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun but ended being killed by the later. He sighed, no wonder Sakura-chan never talked about it. Sasuke-kun had not talked since he arrived.

"Shikamaru-kun?"

Kitsune narrowed her eyes.

"I do not know."

Sarutobi Hiruzen stared at her in surprise. Se did not know? How was that even possible? Shikamaru-kun and Naruto-chan had been good friends, at least when he lived they had been.

"This is an order, Kitsune-taichou."

Kitsune's mind reeled.

"I have previous orders, Hokage-sama."

Previous orders? Oh, right. Tsunade.

"I revoke the orders."

"Still, I cannot tell, Hokage-sama."

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

She blinked and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue for him to see.

"A seal?" he whispered. "How is it still…"

"Even through death." She recited. "It was a vow."

"If this seal is active…"

Kitsune nodded in understanding and patted her stomach, where Kyuubi's seal was.

"Is he still with you?"

"Hai."

This was unexpected. Kyuubi no Kitsune had survived and was still with Naruto-chan. That meant that Naruto-chan had a chakra reserve plus her spiritual power. He sighed.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Inu was KIA."

"Choji-kun?"

"Chou was MIA."

So, her team had been wiped out? She talked about them as ANBU, not as her friends. How strange.

"Neji-kun?"

"I do not know." She looked downwards.

"Why?"

"He fell behind."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding. He knew she did not like this. He was practically squeezing the information out of her.

"Kakashi-kun?"

"No." she said fiercely.

"What?"

"I will not play this game, Hiruzen."

He took a step back, surprised. She had snapped to herself, and was angry as hell. Her reiatsu was spiking and if that red aura said anything it meant Kyuubi was pissed off as well.

"How dare you take advantage?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am truly sorry." He lowered his gaze. "But I needed to know." Hiruzen looked at Naruto. "They wouldn't tell me."

She snarled.

"So you used me to gain information, Hiruzen?" she hissed. "How heart-warming." She clucked her tongue. "Maybe they had a good reason not to tell."

She snapped to the right.

"Why didn't you ask him?" she pointed at Uchiha Itachi with her chin. "He died only a bit earlier than I did." She huffed. "But of course, you needed to squeeze out the information out of your lovely adopted granddaughter, didn't you?"

He reached towards her.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled. "Don't you dare touch me."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I already have her zampakuto done, BOHAHAHAHAHA, hum…yea…**

**Next chappie will be dedicated to the person who helped me (Thanks dear!)**

**And remember loves…**

**Spirits are always with you, BOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. The Weasel

This chapter is for **chm01 **for helping me on the makin' of Naruto's zampakuto.

Thanks darling!

"Nya" Normal speech.

"_Nya"_ Kido, spells, etc.

_Nya _Thoughts and Jinchuuriki talking to host.

**Nya **Kyubi talking.

_**Nya **_Kyubi thinking.

_**Revised chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Paths to my Soul**

**Chapter 3. The Weasel**

**"The tongue like a sharp knife... Kills without drawing blood." - Buddha**

**

* * *

**

The room was dumbfounded.

What had happened? The girl was unstable, that much they realized. The exchange between Sarutobi-san and the newcomer had been really strange. What was the meaning of this?

Hiruzen had reeled back. Her words had stung really hard. But he deserved it. He had used her for his own benefit. His granddaughter. Hiruzen was ashamed. He shifted uncertainly in his spot.

Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha had walked calmly towards Naruto, who was still glaring at the former Hokage.

"Naruto."

She snapped towards him, snarling.

"What do _you _want?"

"If the Kitsune killed…no, 'ate' the Hebi… why was Kisame able to see the Hebi again and alive?"

"Kabuto," she replied. "That was Kabuto, not Orochimaru."

Something flashed through the Uchiha's eyes and his expression softened. The smooth voice of the man reached everyone's ears.

"May I?"

She narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired man. The sharingan overcame death? That was no good. She still had Kyuubi with her, and that was _dangerous_. Kyuubi didn't like the sharingan at all. No wonder, after all Madara had used it to control him. If the red bubbling chakra was anything to go by she'd say that Kyuubi was not happy. Even so, it had been a request, not an order, and as long as the Uchiha did not explore all was good.

She blinked and nodded reluctantly.

He grasped her chin and made her look up, into his eyes. They swirled to red. The familiar red. Not like Kyuubi's rage red eyes, more like blood red eyes.

She opened her eyes.

Water. Dirty walls. Red glow. Cage bars. The seal.

As always se was inches away from the cage. It was seeping angry chakra. She reached a hand between the cage bars, and a gargantuan muzzle reached for her hand, giving it a soft push.

"Step away from the cage, Naruto."

"No." she frowned. "Why should I?"

"Step away."

"You are here for Orochimaru's memories. Go find them. Heck, _I_ don't know where they are most of the time." She shrugged. "Unlike Kyuubi, Orochimaru's mind and chakra are free. They roam my mind. I let him be and he leaves me alone." She shooed him away.

"Naruto."

"What now?" she sighed. "Did I not say to go find Orochimaru yourself?"

"I said to step back from the cage." He started walking towards her. "Do as you are told."

"I don't take orders, _Uchiha_." She hissed as he approached her.

A really big claw darted forward from the cage and enclosed around the jinchuuriki, splashing water around and making a big ruckus.

"**Leave**."

Angry red eyes glowed behind the cage bars. The chakra was getting unstable and it snapped and bubbled around Naruto.

"Release her."

"**We said leave, human**."

"I have to seal you, you disrupt her reiatsu."

The blonde girl frowned. Itachi did not have the power to seal Kyuubi in any way that she knew of.

"I…"

"**This is not your domain, human. Leave us alone. We do not need you. Leave and search for the snake**."

Itachi's eyes swirled and morphed into the Mangekyo. The jinchuuriki darted forward, trying to warn the Uchiha, but she was late. The claw did not let her.

"**You will refrain from using the cursed eye on us, human. We are letting you live because our other half does not wish harm on you. We command you to leave**."

The only answer was a whisper. Tsukiyomi.

Naruto's eyes widened. Itachi was being unreasonable, and an idiot. Did he not know that the cursed eyes derived from the bijuu? They had no control over Kyuubi, since he was the closest one to Juubi in power.

"Itachi, that won't work on…"

"**We warned you, human. Still you have the audacity to use the illusion eye on us. What do you think we are? We are kitsune. We are illusion in its purest form. You are in our domain, mortal. You hold no power over us. We shall make you remember you are in our mind, thus, if you damage this place you damage us**."

The raven-haired man froze. His Mangekyo had receded. Naruto breathed in relief.

"Go search for Orochimaru and leave us."

Itachi gave a stiff nod and pivoted.

"Ah, do not touch the walls."

* * *

"You were told not to touch the walls, Itachi-san."

Orochimaru watched, amused, as the wall was sucking in the raven-haired man's hand. It was feeding on his reiatsu. It seemed that the young man couldn't do a thing to recover his hand.

"I know."

"Then, why did you touch it? Did you not know that Naruto-hime's mind is carnivorous?"

Itachi blinked.

"Carnivorous?"

"It absorbs consciences. Like myself. Your sharingan can't see it?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Look at the hungry ripples of chakra and reiatsu."

The young man did as told. The wall seemed… angry and hungry. It reached out to him.

"Oh my. If you do not recover your arm you will be absorbed." Orochimaru blinked. "Maybe Naruto can help you, I wonder?"

"She is angry with me. I doubt she would be willing to help."

"That is true. But I am not talking about Naruto-hime."

Itachi looked at the pale man. What was he trying to say?

"Let's see." Orochimaru touched the wall. "Ah, there. Naruto?"

A little hand came out of the wall, followed by a short leg. A little girl came out of the walls. Itachi was going mad, that he knew. It looked like Naruto, when she was five years old or so.

"Naruto, can you help the boy? It seems he did not listen to Naruto-hime's warning."

The little one pouted.

"If he did not listen to hime then he deserves it."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"That is true. Still, he was looking for me."

Little Naruto blinked and shrugged.

"Fine."

She tapped the wall twice and suddenly Itachi's hand was released.

"There you go. Bye Orochimaru-kun." She waved and disappeared into the wall.

"See you, Naruto."

* * *

When they arrived to the seal room, which would have been a pain to find if he had not been following Orochimaru, Naruto and the Kyuubi were talking in whispers. She was sitting on one of his paws, running her fingers through the rough fur.

"Naruto-hime." Orochimaru bowed.

She turned to them and waved.

"Orochimaru. Has Itachi told you why does he want to see you?"

The snake man smirked.

"No, he has not."

Naruto made and annoyed face and sighed.

"Well, ask him and lead him out, I don't want more entities than the usual ones in my mind. It is tiring to keep Itachi alive." She blinked. "Why did you touch the walls? I told you not to do it."

"I was curious."

"You were lucky that we decided to help you. Little one wanted to leave you there, but as I said before I do not want more consciences in my mind."

A rather long silence followed. Naruto seemed to be still talking to Kyuubi, but in her mind. Orochimaru was just hovering there. Itachi was starting to feel awkward.

"What do you wish of me?"

"Why are you here?"

Orochimaru blinked.

"Well, Naruto-hime killed my mortal body while I was trying to pry into her mind. It did not work of course, but as my body died my mind floated around and Naruto-hime absorbed my conscience. Thus, I cannot be revived."

Itachi nodded.

"Now, get out."

"**Finally**."

* * *

Itachi blinked into reality. He had been pushed out of the girl's mind quite ruthlessly. Kyuubi had been really mad at him, but he couldn't blame the bijuu.

"Hiruzen, it's fine. I shall go with you, but do not skip into conclusions. I do not trust you."

The former Hokage sighed in relief and gave her a little smile.

"Then it is done. Sarutobi shall train you." Yamamoto waved lazily at her. "Dismissed."

The girl tucked her hands in the sleeves of her white yukata and followed Hiruzen. They were about to step out of the room but suddenly the girl smirked. She twisted around facing all the taichou.

"Bai bai, _Yama-ji._" She winked her eye and blew a kiss at the old man, and with that they stepped out of the room, the doors closing behind.

The sotaichou's right eye twitched.

Outside the jinchuuriki was grinning her ass off, the old Hokage smiling at her antics.

"NAMIKAZE!"

Full-blown laughter was heard outside the chamber. A certain fox was rolling on the floor laughing like a madman.

**That's my girl!**

Uchiha Itachi let out a silent chuckle.

Things were going to get amusing.

He had missed the blonde.

* * *

**For those who don't know:**

_**Jinchuuriki**_**: Human Sacrifice. Vessels for demons.**

**And remember darlings…**

**Spirits are always with you! BOHAHAHAHA—**

**K: Quit doin' that will ya? It's cree— GAAAAAAAAAAH! –ting-**

**As I was sayin' before I had to hit Kyu-tan with a Mario Hammer and went flyin'…**

**BOHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Before Meeting the Undead

"Nya" Normal speech.

"_Nya"_ Kido, spells, etc.

_Nya _Thoughts and Jinchuuriki talking to host.

**Nya **Kyubi talking.

_**Nya **_Kyubi thinking.

_**Revised chapter.**_

* * *

**Paths to my Soul**

**Chapter 4. Before Meeting the Undead.**

**"Gods too decompose. God is dead. God remains dead." - Nietzsche**

* * *

Blue sapphire eyes stared at the white walls of Seireitei. It was a nice day in Soul Society. She sighed and finished braiding her hair into a messy bun. The jinchuuriki gazed fondly at the sky.

"Naru-chan." An old voice said behind her. "It's time to go."

_That's right. After two and a half years of training with Oji-san I had to come back to Seireitei._

**Well, you'll get to know in which division they'll put you in. **

_We'll see._

"Right, oji-san."

* * *

Black charcoal eyes stared at the blue sky.

_She comes back today._

A handsome man sipped his black tea.

* * *

Icy blue eyes stared at the mountain of paperwork on the desk.

_Today makes two and a half years exactly. I'm curious about her training, how much will have she improved?_

A white haired boy glanced at the paperwork and sighed, today was going to be a long day…

* * *

Blue sapphire eyes stared at the koi pond.

_She comes back today. Will she be angry with me?_

Blond eyebrows furrowed.

_Will she hate her… father?_

* * *

The blonde walked through the Rukongai. She was earning some dirty glances but it didn't matter. Naruto tightened her chastity cloth again. She had been doing that a lot lately.

**Kit, why do you want to avoid the sorting?**

_I get the feeling I'll go to the Second division, and I don't want to. They are just like samurai trying to be shinobi. I hate that._

**That may be true. Still, don't you want to meet your sword?**

_Of course! I've been sensing them for a while._

**Me too. How many consciences do we have now?**

_Ugh._

The demon chuckled and retreated from her mind.

The sky-eyed woman tucked her hands in her shinigami robe's sleeves. They were unusually long. The former shinobi liked the length. It was perfect for hidden blades or smoke bombs.

She was fond of hidden blades but her most effective weapon was her legs. They were fast and powerful. The blonde liked her legs to be bare, cloth got in the way of her movements. It was annoying.

Again, she tightened the purple obi and the white chastity cloth. She hated the gesture. It showed she was nervous. The jinchuuriki tucked a loose strand of golden hair into her messy bun.

**Oh well, if you end up in the special corps**** you got me to comfort you, ku ku ku ku- **

The blonde shuddered at his laugh.

_Stop doing that._

**-ku ku…- why?**

_It's creepy._

Kyubi rolled his eyes.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto grimaced. She had finally arrived. The former ANBU taichou worried her lower lip in annoyance. In her mindscape Kyuubi, Orochimaru and her were having a rather interesting talk. They had yet to figure a way to compress her reiatsu. It seeped from her in waves.

Suddenly she sensed a powerful and dreadful reiatsu. Her body tensed by instinct, ready to pounce to the enemy. The jinchuuriki sniffed the air slightly. The fellow hunter was nearing her fast. Her ears caught footsteps. The demon vessel crouched lightly.

**That must be… **Kyubi started.

_Z__araki Kenpachi, Eleventh division taichou. I believe his fukutaichou is with him too._

**Indeed. He must've sensed your reiatsu. We really need to contain it.**

She tilted her body forwards waiting for the prey.

Now the reiatsu was upon her.

She grinned maniacally.

"Showtime."

* * *

**Theme: Beat It – Fall Out Boy**

**I knoooow, do NOT kill meeeee!**

**I was busy with homework, school, homework, exams, homework, a research, homework…. Did I say HOMEWORK!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I'm trying to improve my writing, soo any comments will be loved.**

**And remenber darlings… -looks around searching for Kyubi but does not saw him, nods.- … Spirits are always with you… BOHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. The Undead

Finally! The next chappie! –twirls around-

"Nya" Normal speech.

"_Nya"_ Kido, spells, etc.

_Nya _Thoughts and Jinchuuriki talking to host.

**Nya **Kyubi talking.

_**Nya **_Kyubi thinking.

_**Revised chapter.**_

* * *

**Paths to my Soul**

**Chapter 5. The Undead**

* * *

**Last Time**

_Now the reiatsu was upon her._

_She grinned maniacally._

"_Showtime."_

* * *

A sword came clashing down from the sky. Naruto jumped, twisted in mid-air and landed on the blade earning an amused look from it's owner.

"Nice move, kiddo." A deep voice boomed. "What do you say? Want some morning exercise?"

The blonde haired girl grinned at the voice.

"Why not?"

**Kit? **

_Yes? _

**You are aware tha****t he has a sword, and you do not? **

_Oh, forgot about that. _

The ancient demon sighed.

"Good!" Zaraki Kenpachi laughed. "Show me what you have little girl!" Naruto twitched at the nickname.

_**Uh-Oh… **_Kyubi shuddered. His vessel had some kind of issue with her height.

Kenpachi lifted the sword from the floor, lifting the blonde haired girl with it. Jumping backwards she landed gracefully. Channelling reiatsu to her feet she rushed towards the man headfirst. Suddenly changing direction she roundhouse kicked the taichou, leaving a deep scratch where her heels had touched his skin. Blood poured from the wound.

Zaraki's grin widened. The kiddo was good. He watched as she retreated to a safe security and gazed at him with half lidded eyes. Sapphire, he noticed, just like her father. But, now they were acquiring a deeper and darker tone, like, amethyst. Curious.

Naruto let her gaze sweep through the taichou's figure. The man's reiatsu called to her.

_His reiatsu looks tasty. It's kind of inciting._

She twisted her lithe body to avoid a rather nasty slash. The girl pivoted and thrust her hand in the man's shoulder, leaving a gaping hole. In return she got slashed in her abdomen. Blood oozed from both wounds. The blonde girl retreated again, watching him carefully.

The jinchuuriki grinned and the taichou's own grin widened. The blonde knew this was meaningless fight. Fighting for the sake of fighting. She was rather enjoying this.

Killing intent poured from the jinchuuriki. Zaraki Kenpachi was happy, oh so happy. The girl was interesting; he wanted her in his squad. She had the power, the guts, the determination, the will and the craziness to be a good member of the Eleventh squad. He charged at her again.

* * *

By now she had a rather nasty-looking gash in her shoulder, the slash in her stomach and bruises. The other one had her heel slashes all over his body, he seemed to enjoy it, and her thrust in his shoulder.

Namikaze Naruto was having a hard time with breathing but at the same time the fun was really great. She shifted a bit in her spot. Her reiatsu was overwhelming her bit by bit. The jinchuuriki sighed and tried to regain her focus again.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was running towards the source of heavy reiatsu. He had commanded a hell moth to warn the fourth division, he kew there would be lots of blood. Frowning he sped up until he met with Kuchiki Byakuya, who seemed to have sensed it too. He nodded and continued running, Kuchiki head in tow.

When they neared the area the reiatsu was becoming a bit hard to maintain. He huffed and continued running. Looking downwards he saw non-seated shinigami collapsed on the ground. The former Hokage shook his head. Poor things.

* * *

_Meh, this is not good. I'm having fun and all but…_

**Someone's coming.**

The jinchuuriki sniffed the air and her eyes widened. Hiruzen! There was someone else with him. Ah, yes. That black-haired taichou. What was his name? Her mind couldn't recall. She would have to mark his scent.

"Ne, Zaraki." She called. "Hiruzen's coming with someone else."

The taichou's grin fell.

"I'd love to continue this, but I have a problem you see. I am unable to control my reiatsu. I have too much and when I use it like this I have to tune the input so I really can't concentrate in the fight. So maybe we could fight another time, eh?"

The answer did not come, for she had fainted and was falling to the ground. Zaraki caught her before she touched the ground. He huffed in annoyance at Hiruzen and to the Kuchiki head.

* * *

She now was before the Kyubi's cage. The red glowing eyes of the demon twinkled in the dark.

"**Kit. We need to solve that problem."**

_I know__._

The blonde walked towards the bars and stepped trough them, extending a pale hand towards the demon's muzzle. She sighed.

_I hope that with my zampakuto my reiatsu will regulate itself in a steady flow. If not… I am useless— _

Kyubi roared. His chakra was bubbling up.

"**You are not**** useless! Do not dare to mark yourself as such, you impertinent child! I will not have any vessel of mine as a weakling!"**

Naruto, surprised, fell back, landing on the water-like substance. Kyuubi had never yelled at her like that. Ashamed, she adverted her gaze to not to look at him. She whimpered when a claw brought her closer to the giant demon.

"**Shh, kit.**" Kyuubi was purring to soothe her. "**You are not useless, kitling.**"

Naruto held on tightly on his fur. It was warm.

"**We will find a way to get through this.**"

The blonde haired girl nodded and smiled faintly.

"When I wake up I'll be in my four-year-old body, that sucks."

She pouted and Kyubi chuckled. Namizake Naruto grinned mischievously. The four-year old body could be an interesting asset.

Ah, the wonders of fox deceit.

* * *

**Theme: The River – Good Charlotte**

**And remember darlings… Spirits are always with you!**

**BOHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Mischievous Child

"Nya" Normal speech.

"_Nya"_ Kido, spells, etc.

_Nya _Thoughts and Jinchuuriki talking to host.

**Nya **Kyubi talking.

_**Nya **_Kyubi thinking.

_**Revised chapter.**_

* * *

**Paths to my Soul**

**Chapter 6. Mischievous Child**

"**The silence often of pure innocence persuades when speaking fails."**

* * *

**Last Time**

_"__**We will find a way to get through this.**__"_

_The blonde haired girl nodded and smiled faintly._

_"When I wake up I'll be in my four-year-old body, that sucks."_

_She pouted and Kyuubi chuckled. Namizake Naruto grinned mischievously. The four-year old body could be an interesting asset._

_Ah, the wonders of fox deceit._

* * *

**Kit. Time to rise and shine! **

_Nhghn…_

**You've got to pull the prank, remember? **With that simple sentence her sapphire eyes snapped open.

_Said something 'bout pranks? _The demon chuckled at his kitling's antics. It was good having a recipient that liked pranks and shared a mischievous nature. Very nice indeed.

_**Aa, good ol' kit, hm?**_

"Naruto-chan?" That was the old man's voice. "You alright?"

The twenty three-years-old Jinchuuriki now with a four-year-old body looked around. She was in a white room. No furniture, just a simple wooden bed. She had been dressed in a baby blue yukata. Blinking she looked at the old man and smiled sweetly.

"Of course, old man. It's not the first time this has happened, remember?" she shrugged her shoulders delicately. "My reiatsu overwhelms me because Kyuubi is still alive, so he has chakra instead of reiatsu. When they mix…" she let the words hang in the air. The former Hokage sighed and nodded.

"Maybe we should ask Mayuri-taichou about it, hm? Kenpachi-taichou's eye patch was made by his division."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, remembering the fight. "Ne, jiji?" she looked up to him.

"Yes?" Hiruzen furrowed his eyebrows; he didn't like the jinchuuriki's expression right now.

"I need your aid in something of most importance." She said solemnly.

"What would that be?" he asked curiously. She blinked her big sapphire watery eyes at him.

"Pranking."

* * *

How had he been pulled into this? Hiruzen sighed. Ah, right… The puppy-eye look of doom.

Making the four-year-old blonde more comfortable in his arms he walked into the room where all taichous would be.

"Sarutobi?" the former Hokage looked at Yamamoto. "Who's that child?" he said pointing Naruto.

Inner Hiruzen was crying tears of despair at why the hell had he agreed to do such thing as… pranking. "This is… Naruto-chan."

"What?"

Hitsugaya was the one that voiced the thoughts of everyone. Matsumoto was smiling at the sight of the slumbering adorable baby.

Naruto's big sapphire watery and innocent eyes fluttered open.

**Part one, take one… Action! **

She looked up at Hiruzen and blinked.

"Ojii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Sarutobi sweat dropped. Matsumoto took a few steps forward and looked at Hiruzen. Blinking the former Hokage handed baby-Naruto to her. She squealed and cradled her. Naruto looked adoringly at the fukutaichou and raised her chubby and to touch her cheek.

"Pretty lady." She smiled innocently. "When Naruto grows up Naruto wants to be as pretty as the pretty lady!"

**Oh Kami… I'm even falling for it… **

_Awww Kyu-kun… I didn't know you went after babies._

**I do not! **

_Right, right…_

"Awww, aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Matsumoto said. "Isn't she the prettiest taichou?" she asked showing Naruto to Hitsugaya.

Said taichou coughed and blushed a bit. "Eh… well, yes." Yamamoto sotaichou walked towards Matsumoto, who still had the four-year-old Naruto in her arms.

"Sarutobi, care to explain what happened?" Genryusai asked the former hokage.

"Eh… well… that's…"

"Don't fall for it."

The sotaichou turned around to face Uchiha Itachi. They boy had a really creepy ability to hide his reiatsu.

The raven-haired man waved a hand towards little Naruto. "Don't trust her, ever. It's just a prank, she's keeping her little body at will."

The four year old glared nastily from Matsumoto's arms. "I hate you." She sniffed and crossed her arms. Hmpf, he dared to interrupt her perfect and wonderful prank.

"And you, Sarutobi-sama."

The old man cringed and looked guiltily at the floor.

"Stop helping her. I know you formed a team back in Konohagakure."

Naruto pouted and jumped to the floor. She folded her arms and resumed her glaring. Really, Itachi was annoying. He always blew up their cover.

"You have no appreciation for the delightful art of pranking."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at her and sighed inwardly.

"Change back."

The little blonde girl hmp-ed and flared her reiatsu, ordering her shell to become an adult. Meanwhile she cursed Uchiha Itachi to suffer a million years of pain. This prank would've been nice to see.

A cloud of smoke erupted. In that place a twenty three-year-old blonde woman crouched down. Said woman slowly stood up. And stunning as always Namikaze Naruto came to scene.

"Yashashiburidana, Yama-ji."

* * *

**Theme Song: Hero's Come Back! - Nobodyknows+**


	8. Fragments of Memories

**Hello, my beloved munchkins! So here it goes the next chappie of PtmS! Hope you like---**

**It may be a little confusing, if you don't understand something just ask :3**

**The quotes at the heading of the chappie are not mine (of course), and are not from Naruto charas, I know that they belong to their rightful owners :D!**

* * *

"Nya" Normal speech.

"_Nya"_ Kido, spells, etc.

_Nya _Thoughts and Jinchuuriki talking to host.

**Nya **Kyubi talking.

_**Nya **_Kyubi thinking.

* * *

**Paths to my Soul**

**Chapter 7. Fragments of Memories**

**--**

"**Like weather, one's fortune may change by the evening" – Namikaze Naruto**

**

* * *

  
**

**Last time…**

_POOF._

_Yes, poof. A cloud of smoke erupted from Unohana's arms, who took few steps back. In that place a 23-year old blonde woman crouched down. Said woman slowly stood up. And stunning as always Namikaze Naruto came to scene._

"_Yashashiburidana, Yama-ji."_

* * *

"Namikaze Naruto, you are assigned to the 2nd Division."

_Lucky me. I'll have to put up with the shinobi-wannabes. _Naruto sighed, her face resignated. The gargantuan fox gave her a mental pat. **It'll be fun kit, if not… we **_**always**_** make things go crazy, don't we?**

* * *

_**(**__**Generally speaking, the Way of the warrior is resolute acceptance of death)**_

"With utmost respect, fukutaichou… you are _pathetic_." The blue-eyed woman spat out. Those pityful shinigamis were the Special Ops? Oh, how she loathed them. The fukutaicho was a big, fat man that made more sound than the Kyuubi going insane and destroying villages. Really. Who the heck could be that clumsy? He was practically useless! He feared death. Now, that was really laughable.

Omaeda turned an interesting shade of green before throwing curses at her. Naruto just stared at him in boredom. Sighing she brought her hand up to his face and smiled creepily.

"You can do two things:" she explained. "One: you have a spar with me and prove me wrong…" Kyubi was cackling at the mere thought of the first option… **Ohh, he just should go for the second… I can't wait to see his face! **_Shaddup, wee ball o' fur. **Meanie! She facepalmed mentally.**_

"The second one is… going to Soi-fon-taichou and plead to her to kick me out of this pathetic division."

* * *

"So, Namikaze, you think our division is pathetic?" asked an angered Soi-fon. "Mind to say why?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You are just a bunch of kids trying to play shinobi." She looked at her pristine nails. Technically she was way older that this woman, why should she respect her? Bah. "If you were to battle in my former time you would have been _killed_." **That's a truth bigger than Shukaku's ass. **_Well, at least he's crazy. _Kyuubi snorted. **And that gives him points? **_Why, of course._

* * *

"Ne, Naruto-chan…"

"Yes, Rangiku-chan?"

"It wasn't wise to anger Soi-fon-taichou." The strawberry-haired woman sighed. Naruto shrugged her shoulders delicately, took a sip from her sake and smirked.

"Like I care."

* * *

"Shiro-chaaaaaaan!"

The young white-haired taichou turned around ready to face his doom. He was suddenly tackled and pressed to a woman's breasts.

"Ne, ne Shiro-chan… I missed you!" silence greeted the blue-eyed woman. Blinking she stared at the white mop of hair that spiked from between her bust.

"Mrfgfrffff…!"

"Oh my, Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed as the woman released the ice-eyed taichou. "Sorry!" she watched as the short boy took big gulps of air.

"You wanted to kill me!?" he shouted to her. She waved him off. "I already said sorry, kiddo."

A big angry vein popped.

"I ain't a kid!"

She just smiled and patted his head.

"Right, right."

Hitsugaya Toushiro sighed in annoyance and then smiled. The woman always got him to relax and forget his duties as a taichou.

"Need help with paperwork?"

The 10th division taichou stared and gaped at her. Nodding dumbly he handed her half of his mountain of papers. She smiled and dug into work.

"Are you sure you are not a saint?"

She laughed out loud.

* * *

"Naru?"

"I told you not to call me _that_."

"I understand what you said last time, but can't we _please_ talk?"

"I guess we could. But know this: I do not acknowledge you as family."

He smiled softly.

"I know."

Stormy sapphire eyes clashed with sea sapphire ones.

* * *

Naruto made her move.

Byakuya moved his hand, and suddenly left it hovering.

Furrowing his brows he looked at the blonde woman.

She sipped calmy at her tea.

"Checkmate."

Byakuya sighed. It was the fifth time in a row.

* * *

"You cannot expect me to believe you could beat Soi-fon-taichou." _You cannot beat her, young girl._

"Why not?" _Are you really that naïve, old man?_

"You are very gentle, I doubt you could harm anyone."_ You are being immature._

"Careful old man, only my voice is gentle."

And with that she disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto-chan."

Said former shinobi turned around.

_Aizen._

"Aizen-taichou!" she smiled up to him. _He seems to be in a rush?_

"Finally! I was looking all over for you, Naruto-chan." He smiled gently at her. "Here you go."

Naruto blinked. He was offering her a snapdragon?

The blue-eyed woman picked the object carefully.

"I cannot accept this, Aizen-taichou!" It was obviously not cheap.

"Nonsense, I saw it and I just knew it would fit you!" he took the object from her hands and placed the hairpin at her right side. "See?"

"I… thank you very much, Aizen-taichou!" she bowed deeply.

He just smiled and left, Hinamori in tow. The fukutaichou stared at her… _Oh my, I think someone is jealous. _**Poor kid. **_I know, she's blind. _**Admiration can be scary.**

**Hey, kitling?**

_Yes?_

**I head humans have a language for flowers, don't they?**

_Indeed._

**What does the snapdragon mean?**

_Deceit, Kyu. It means deceit._

**Are you sure?**

_Why, yes. And you know the funniest part of it?_

**What do you mean?**

_He meant it._

* * *

Naruto folded neatly her white yukata under her legs.

Closing her eyes she tried to relax.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Itachi-kun."

"Naruto-san."

"I was trying to meditate, you know?"

"I am sorry."

Sighing she patted the grass beside her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that the Uchiha had sat down.

"Do you hear the wind?"

"There is no wind today, Naruto-san."

Opening one eye she gazed at him and smiled.

"There is always wind." She closed her eye again "Concentrate, try to feel his presence."

Itachi did as told.

An hour passed and the raven-haired man couldn't sense anything.

"I am sorry, Naruto-san." He sighed. "It seems I cannot do it."

"Nonsense." She opened her eyes lazily and took his hands in hers. Shifting, she positioned herself in front of him and rested her forehead on his. Smiling at him she closed again her eyes. "Close your eyes, Itachi-kun."

Itachi did as told.

"Can you feel my presence?"

The raven-haired shinigami nodded. Her presence was somewhat strange. It was ever changing, _like the wind_ he realized.

"Good." She shifted closer to him. "Now, do you trust me?"

Itachi nodded without even thinking about it.

Naruto giggled.

"Alright, here we go."

And then their presences were gone.

* * *

Oh, how she loathed this place.

_Old coots._

"Namikaze Naruto-san, you have been found in a forbidden area. Is this true?"

"Yeah, quit all the act, old man."

"You disrespectful child-"

**Even when we are probably sentenced to death, you're still causing crazyness. I'm proud of you, kit. **Said a very moved Kyuubi, wiping his tears with one of his tails.

_Of course, wee ball o' fur._

**Quit calling me that, would you?**

_I must refuse._

**Go to hell!**

_Gladly. You lived there, remember?_

**Oh…**

Naruto rolled her eyes inwardly.

She blinked. The old coots were still at it? They were getting on her nerves…

Still not stopping?

"All right, ladies… _**Shut up.**_" She roared.

Their focus was back. _Good. _

"I know you already have my sentence, so snap out of it! I don't want to be here any second longer than required." She spat out.

"Namikaze Naruto-san, you are hereby banished from Soul Society."

Expecting her to cry or to beg, the members of the chamber were stunned when the young girl screamed a loud 'Finally! and made a dance of victory.

* * *

A dark golden fox padded quietly. The street was desert. A little rodent dared to cross the foxs' path.

Suddenly, the little creature twitched. It was choking. Then it stilled.

White diminute particles flowed in front of the fox. With a quick snap of its jaws the little rodent's soul was eaten.

Halting at the bottom of the stairs that went to a shrine, the giant fox sniffed the air.

An unnerving grin made it's way up to the fox's face.

"_Sigilosa al pasar_…"

* * *

**Finito!**

**I hope you liked the new chapter.**

"Sigilosa al pasar" means "silent/stealthy when she passes by" (it's Spanish :3)


	9. The King Under The Sea

**Chapter 8. The King Under The Sea and The Mother Pearl Princess**

"**The water in a vessel is sparkling; the water in the sea is dark. The small truth has words which are clear; the great truth has great silence." - ****Rabindranath Tagore**

* * *

"Look at her, have you seen her before?"

"Who? The blondie?"

"Ah, that one. I was told she needed special training."

"I heard she was insane!"

"What? No way!"

"I don't think they would allow an insane person to be a shinigami."

"Zaraki-taichou."

"Point taken."

"But really, she resembles someone I've seen before."

"Really? Who?"

"Namikaze-dono."

"Pfft, yeah right. There's no way, dummy."

"Hey!"

Naruto's right hand twitched slightly in annoyance. She was not insane! Yes, she talked to Kyuubi sometimes out loud but it wasn't that weird, was it? She sighed and shifted her weight.

**Shinigami are annoying.**

The zanpakutou ceremony, or whatever you wanted to call it really, was merely a gathering of all the students who materialised for the first time their swords and had them registered.

She could sense that almost everyone in the room was scared shitless. Really, zanpakutous didn't bite, not much anyway. They were your companions in spirit. Basically a purer version of yourself stored deep within your soul.

"Namikaze, Naruto-san."

"What?"

"No way!"

"See, I told you they were related!"

"But-"

"Wait, didn't Kushina-san and Namikaze-dono have a daughter?"

"You don't mean…"

Another twitch. The gossip was annoying. Yes, for Kami's sake, she was the man's daughter. How annoying could people get? Sighing she walked calmly towards the instructors and waited for orders.

A big ruckus ensued. She frowned and looked around trying to find the source. Of course Minato would show up. The man always was close by, maybe he had stalking issues. She would have to talk to Unohana-san.

"Naruto-san, if you would."

She gave a curt nod and sat on the tatami mat. The instructor gave her guidelines on how to find her soul core and bring forth her zanpakutou. Basically you had to reach out to them and if deemed worthy they would tell their names.

* * *

_Water. Darkness. Seal_-

No. There was no seal. Blinking in confusion Naruto tried to take in everything that was around her. Then she noticed she was underwater and panicked somewhat. Afterwards she berated herself, after all, she was breathing. Under water. Right.

Right in front of her was some kind of castle. It was very bright and made of what seemed mother pearl. This was inside her soul? It was too quiet and peaceful to be her own soul. She had always imagined the place as a centre of chaos. Not… this.

"Naruto-dono."

She startled and looked at her right. There was floating a young girl of ten or twelve years old. It was just a wild guess but it was the best she could do right now. The girl had a warm presence and gave out a smile of kindness. She wore a beautiful furisode, the colour of the sky with sea wildlife embroidered on it.

"Let me guide you."

* * *

They entered the castle and she discovered that it was dry inside; even if the windows were open something kept the water from entering. It was beautiful.

"Naruto-dono." That was not the girl's voice.

She whirled and came face to face with a rather handsome man. Pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a kimono and a hakama both in blue hues. Unlike the little girl's clothing his was simple, but elegant.

"What is her name?"

"Toyotama-hime."

No. How did she know her name? The girl hadn't mentioned it. She turned towards her and watched her bright smile. How had she… wait. She was her zanpakutou? Even if Toyotama-hime showed a happy face something was wrong with her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What is his name?"

She didn't know. He stared at her intently, waiting for her answer. It was at the tip of her tongue but there was something that didn't let her say it. There was something wrong. Kami's sake, why was this so frustrating-

"Watatsumi."

He smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-dono."

"Likewise, Watatsumi and Toyotama-hime."

* * *

She blinked.

She was back.

Two zanpakutou were on her lap. The first one was a fine katana but the second one was smaller. A tanto, she realized. The sheath was beautifully carved like… Toyotama-hime's furisode. She smiled fondly. Watatsumi's sheath was superb in its simplicity.

"Two."

"Two zanpakutou."

"Look! She has two!"

"No way."

"Silence!"

"Natsume, Aya."

"Hai."

* * *

"You seem happy, Naruto."

She faced the man that called himself his father and blinked. Yes, she was happy. Who wouldn't be happy after meeting his or her own zanpakutou? Silly observations, Minato.

"Of course I am, Minato."

His smile faltered a little but returned with a vengeance. I brought back memories when she could too smile like that. Like she didn't care about anything while rotting slowly inside. Still now her mind decayed slowly.

"Stop being so serious you two, really!"

Kushina was a obnoxious woman who hadn't outgrown her younger boisterous years. A practical copy of her younger self. Only with blood red hair, of course.

"Good morning, Kushina-san."

And she watched with insane glee as her so-called mother flinched visibly and deflated, hunched shoulders. She felt more than saw Minato's stern gaze on her back, but she couldn't care less. This two right here were the ones that cursed her life. Cursed her with the Kyuubi. Crused her. She was made a human sacrifice, just like that.

It wasn't fun either fighting until you died because nothing of you was left. The Kyuubi gave her abnormal regeneration powers so as long as a particle of her survived she would regenerate fully. It hurt like hell, but it had saved her butt several times when she was alive.

She didn't hate Kurama. Not at all. After all it wasn't his fault. He didn't seal himself into her and he didn't attack Konohagakure on his own will. But he did help her, at first because if she died he died too. After a while it was out of fondness. He would kill himself before saying it out loud but the same applied to her.

"I see you have two zanpakutous, how unusual."

"Indeed."

"Do you know their names?"

Naruto merely smirked back at Minato and shunpo-ed away.

* * *

"Naruto-kun won't like this."

"She doesn't have to like it, Itachi-taichou."

Itachi mourned for the poor bastard that got her into their division. A funeral was in order.

* * *

"The second?"

The seated official quivered under the blue cat-like eyes that stared down at him. Her attitude reminded him of Zaraki-taichou's aura and that was not good at all. He watched as the woman stiffened like a hissing cat and stalked away.

Good, it wasn't his problem now.

* * *

"YAMA-JI!"

The door burst inwards into smithereens.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"The fucking second division? How dare you put me in that shitty place, they don't know what the fuck they're doing most of the time-"

"Yes, Naruto but-"

"-They're a bunch of sissies and believe that if you wouldn't stop me I would KILL them all. Are you listening? I'll kill them! Useless bunch of trash. Wait. Will you stop me if I maim them? Not to death of course-"

"Naruto-"

"-only to the brink of it. Maybe I should disguise it as training. OF COURSE! I'm a genius! You hear? This is going to be so much fun!"

"Naruto-kun."

She hissed and whirled at high speed towards the voice. Two sharingan eyes were looking straight to her blue ones. Itachi could tell that she was excited. Her eyes were cat-like and some red had seeped into them. It amused him that she was so relaxed with other people but her hair stood on its ends in his presence.

"What do you want, kamaitachi?"

Ah, mocking names, of course. He had almost forgot.

"The second division is not that bad Naruto-kun."

"Fuck you."

This was going to take some time.

* * *

"Itachi, what are you doing here?"

"I brought here Naruto-kun."

Said female bristled and tried to shake off his vice-like grip on her neck. She was not a fucking cat, damnit! Besides his sword was pressed against her hipbone and it hurt like a bitch.

"That useless thing?"

Itachi cursed inwardly. This was going down fast. Naruto-kun could be calm while a raging storm was on her but there were times when she was more susceptible. Maybe it was her time of the month?

He could now see Naruto-kun's menacing aura rising up and bristling. It would seem the Kyuubi was dormant right now or that he wouldn't act up… as long as his jinchuuriki didn't require his powers.

"Hah! That little thing made it to the second? Are we accepting trash nowadays, Soi Fong-taichou?"

Ah. He looked at his empty hand. Naruto-kun had escaped. She was now flying towards Omaeda in a blur. It would seem the pig was too busy eating to notice anything that went around him. Naruto-kun corrected that.

The fukutaichou was flung towards the nearest wall and crashed it, flying towards the next white building. It would seem he had become unconscious.

"Tch, that was a fukutaichou?" she snorted. "Pathetic."

Soi Fong rose from her seat in silent rage.

"What are you doing here? Playing around or what? Heck. My lowest ANBU could take on that bloat of meat and come unscathed." She huffed. "Scratch that. A trainee would suffice."

And Itachi realised it was probably true. He had heard that when she had been made the head of the ANBU they had become more efficient and ruthless. To match Naruto-kun's temper, no doubt. Danzo and her would've made a hellish pair.

Without a care in the world Naruto-kun left the building. He watched as Soi Fong taichou went livid. He blinked as he realised that Omaeda probably needed medical attention. All of his ribs had been broken and fractured. His hipbone was undone too. Head concussion.

He followed Naruto-kun and left the building.

* * *

"We heard you."

"Ah, hello there Bya-kun."

Apparently Kuchiki Byakuya had taken a liking to the young Namikaze. To Kuchiki Rukia this didn't make any sense. Nii-sama had always been a distant and cold person to everyone. Why was that blonde girl different?

"Join me."

"Shogi?"

Nii-sama nodded and escorted her to their house not too far away from the main street. This was a routine; since that girl had showed up they would play shogi almost everyday. Rukia had thought at first that the Namikaze was an airhead, which was not the case. Nii-sama and her had a tie of wins at shogi. Rukia knew that nii-sama was a great strategist but the girl was one too.

Nii-sama enjoyed the tea she made for him. Rukia wasn't allowed to go to the kitchens and do a servant's work. But that girl…

She was beautiful, as everyone in the Namikaze clan. Golden-like hair, sky eyes and pale skin. It was the complete opposite to the Kuchiki family. But this one had three marks on each of her cheeks making her a bit more exotic than her relatives. What were those marks? They resembled whiskers.

"Rukia-san." She bolted at her name, it was the golden-haired witch. "Join us, you could learn some shogi."

Her nii-sama nodded so she approached them and sat down at a careful distance, not wanting to disturb their concentration. The young shinigami with two zanpakutous looked relaxed and at ease with nii-sama.

There was something she was missing. They were communicating with each others by body language. She couldn't discern anything else but she had noticed that Uchiha-taichou did the same thing with the sky-eyed fiend.

There was something _vile_ about her.

* * *

"Naru-chan!"

"Yachiru-chan!"

The pink-haired girl bolted form her sitting place and launched herself to the golden-haired girl's arms. She hugged her with all her strength making the older woman cackle in unrestrained laughter.

Ken-chan liked Naru-chan. Yachiru was happy.

"Hello, Ken-chan."

"Yako."

She puffed her cheeks.

"Why not zenko? How unfair."

"You're not under that good for nothing kami."

"Poor Inari, you'll hurt his feelings."

"It's not like you know him, why should I care?"

"Maybe I _do_ know him."

Silence.

"Kitsunetsuki."

"I'm not _possessed_, Kami's sake!"

"Right."

"I _told_ you! I'm just a _host_! It's not the same!"

More silence.

"You lost your hoshi no tama?"

"Just… shut up. _Please_."

Smirk.

* * *

**Hoshi no tama**: Depictions of kitsune or their possessed victims may feature round or onion-shaped white balls known as _hoshi no tama_ (_star balls_). Tales describe these as glowing with _kitsune-bi_, or fox-fire. Some stories identify them as magical jewels or pearls. When not in human form or possessing a human, a kitsune keeps the ball in its mouth or carries it on its tail. Jewels are a common symbol of Inari, and representations of sacred Inari foxes without them are rare.

**Kitsunetsuki: **Literally means _the state of being possessed by a fox_. The victim is always a young woman, whom the fox enters beneath her fingernails or through her breasts. In some cases, the victims' facial expressions are said to change in such a way that they resemble those of a fox.

**Zenko**: Literally _good foxes_, related to Inari. Protectors and benefactors.

**Yako**: Literally _field foxes_, also called _nogitsune_ tend to be mischievous or even malicious


	10. Revelations

**Chapter 9. Revelations and, perhaps, the Future**

"**May the dreams of your past be the reality of your future."**

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya watched with appreciation the scene before him. He was in Naruto-dono's pavilion, which was part of the Namikaze compound. For some reason she had chosen the autumn part of the house. On the tatami ink and brushes were positioned neatly near a white open scroll. In front of it was Naruto-dono, sitting on a dark blue cushion.

Apparently the woman liked to record almost everything that she saw and felt, so she wrote it down in scrolls that were kept in the private section of her pavilion for later revision. She had said to him that it helped her focus and concentrate.

So Byakuya watched silently as the golden-haired woman wrote in elegant traces that made looking at kanji beautiful. He caught a few words and lines form the distance, but could not discern what was she writing about. Maybe he would ask her later if he had the chance.

He saw her sigh quietly and finish her last sentence for the day. The woman dried the ink and picked up the calligraphy utensils while tucking them away in their respective shelves. While she was doing this he approached the scroll out of curiosity and read the first line.

_Generally speaking, the way of the warrior is resolute acceptance of death._

The woman knelt gracefully and swiftly rolled the scroll and tied it with red rope, placing it with its pile of brothers. Byakuya extended his right arm towards her in a polite offering. Walking up to him she took it and they walked towards the gardens.

* * *

"With utmost respect, fukutaichou… you are _pathetic_." The blue-eyed woman spat out. The Second division was supposed to be the best in infiltration and assassination but they couldn't even do it properly. The poor excuse of a lieutenant was an obese man with ugly features that stomped down the hallways in pride.

Heck, even Kurama going on a rampage was more silent than that bloat of meat. So she watched as Omaeda turned an interesting shade of purple before throwing curses at her. She blinked at him in boredom and yawned.

Naruto planted her right hand in front of his face and smiled deviously.

"You can do two things," she explained. "One: you have a spar with me and prove that I'm wrong…" she smirked. "Or go to Soi-Fong-taichou and beg her to kick me out of this pathetic excuse of a division."

**He won't spar with you.**

_Oh, I know_. She smirked.

* * *

"So, Namikaze." Soi-Fong spat curtly. "You think our division is pathetic?"

The blonde cackled inwardly while rolling her eyes for Soi-Fong to see, which only irritated her more. Apparently it was quite easy to manipulate the so-called Shinigami. How disappointing.

"You are children trying to play shinobi." She looked at the lithe woman condescendingly. "If you were to battle someone from the Elemental realm you would've been _crushed_ like ants, yes?"

**A truth bigger than Shukaku's ass**. The fox demon commented.

_At least he's insane._

**That gives him points? **The demon snorted in amusement.

_Why, of course._

* * *

"Naruto-chan!"

The blonde-haired jinchuuriki twirled around just to be wrapped into a bone-crushing hug from a certain division lieutenant with rather big assets. Rangiku was an extrovert, no matter how you looked at it. She was a happy-go-lucky kind of person but by no means weak. A few weeks ago she had shown her Haineko's shikai. It was beautiful.

"How's it going, Ran-chan?" she asked pleasantly, smile etched on her face.

"Eh, nothing much really."

"So, you've ditched Shiro-chan to do all the paperwork for himself, huh?" she smirked while the lieutenant chuckled and nodded.

"Sake?"

"Sake."

* * *

"Naruto, what do you know about Kido?"

The former ANBU maintained the emotionless façade while her mind went on overdrive. Usually the old man's questions had a purpose to them and she didn't like being lead on to a corner.

"Kidō is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat." She answered mechanically. "Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99, the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. The scale is a measure of difficulty, as there can be multiple spells that share the same level. To use Kidō, a Shinigami must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak."

She shifted soundlessly to look at her grandfather figure. He gestured for her to continue while sipping his tea calmly. Naruto filled her lungs with air. "The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami."

"There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. Bakudō has a range of defensive spells which block or repel attacks or freezes enemies in place." She gulped air while sorting her information in her brain. "Hadō are offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to objects and healing spells," Her lips twitched in annoyance.

"These do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his or her hands above the patient's wounds, his or her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. The mechanics of this healing technique involves the replenishment of the patient's Reiatsu first, then using the body's Reiatsu with the healer's Reiatsu in order to heal the patient's body. It is fundamentally the same as healing with chakra." She sighed, finishing her rant and glared at the old man.

"My, it would seem you were listening after all, Naruto-chan." He chuckled.

"Knowledge is power, that is all." She stated coldly.

"Indeed."

The jinchuuriki narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. What was the old man planning? She didn't like this one bit. Besides she had to prepare for tomorrow's match. After all she had to face that Omaeda guy, possibly kill him. Oh, that would be great. Maybe she could… _yes_, of course.

* * *

It was nearing the time and Minato's daughter wasn't there. Soi-Fong smirked in triumph, maybe the little girl had chickened out but as she looked at Sarutobi-san she frowned, he seemed to be calm. His pupil was being late, shouldn't he be ashamed or something?

"Finally decided to show yourself, Naruto-kun?" Uchiha-taichou asked to no one.

The jinchuuriki appeared suddenly in the training grounds without making a sound, surprising almost everyone. She had been there? It couldn't be, she had shinigami watching the entrances. Besides, she should've sensed her reiatsu, unless… It couldn't be, she was too young!

A porcelain mask looked back at them. Some of the fukutaichou fidgeted in foreboding but held their ground. The mask was downright scary. White with black and red markings that resembled a fox. Why a fox?

Unlike always her hair was down, cascading towards the ground. How odd, it would just get in the way. How unpractical. The rest of her attire was the one she used daily. She never understood why she showed so much leg meat, how unpleasant.

"Poor Omaeda-kun." Said Sarutobi.

The match started and the woman just stood there as if she was made of stone. Omaeda simply charged at her, only to be sidestepped easily. He grunted and slashed wildly with his sword. Earning an eerie chuckle from the jinchuuriki who just twirled around him as if dancing. This threw Omaeda off-balance and the woman merely made him trip and fall flat-faced on the ground.

Lazily she brought her right leg up and struck down, piercing one of his hands with her heels. A pain-filled cry boomed through the training grounds. The woman smirked darkly behind the mask, she had forgotten how fun this was. She kicked his side, probably breaking a rib or two, making the fat man fly through the place.

He was stubborn, in a foolish kind of way, as he stood and charged at her again. This guy didn't plan anything, did he? Suddenly the man used shunpo and stabbed her right lung. Omaeda smiled in victory but it vanished when 'Naruto' poofed into a log.

Omaeda felt his cheekbone crack when a fist collided with his face, throwing him to the ground again. He lay there, utterly confused, when a shadow came to him. The masked woman was staring down at him, and he truly felt terror for the first time in his life.

He saw in slow motion as the woman made a spear-like gesture with her right hand and brought it down to his chest in a blur. Omaeda couldn't believe what was happening to him, he could actually feel the woman's fingers digging though flesh and bones until it touched his heart. The pain was so unbearable that he couldn't bring himself to scream.

The Second division lieutenant watched in disbelief as the hand came out and inside it was a _chunk_ of flesh. His own flesh. Was that a piece of his heart? That was his last thought as he fell into darkness.

The jinchuuriki merely stared at the chunk of flesh in her hand, sniffing delicately and throwing it away, as if discarding trash. She then proceeded to repeat the same attack as before minus the miscalculation that had made her not kill him instantly. As she was mere centimetres away from piercing his heart and killing her prey she was suddenly hauled and moved meters away from the lieutenant.

Naruto went still as she noticed that her feet were not touching the ground. In fact she was in someone's shoulders thrown like a sack of potatoes. She took a whiff of air. Itachi, _of course_. She twisted around his shoulders and hissed at him.

"He's _mine_."

Swirling sharingan eyes met her cat-like ones in a battle of wills. After a few seconds she relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes while curling around the Uchiha's shoulders, she was _so_ tired.

* * *

When she woke she stretched and made a satisfied noise with her throat. Joints snapping and… wait. She tensed and looked around. This was not her pavilion in the Namikaze compound. Where…?

_Uchiha_.

The scent was all over the place, she noticed. Blinking she saw that someone had changed her clothes into a simple white yukata while she was out. She grunted in displeasure, how embarrassing. Naruto sighed and tangled herself with the futon, relishing in the warmth. Apparently Kurama was taking a nap, lazy old ball of fur.

"Naruto-kun."

She froze under the covers and cursed inwardly. Poking her head out of the mess of sheets she blinked at Itachi who was staring at her. Naruto was relieved to see that his Sharingan was deactivated. She half-crawled out of the tangled mess and finger-saluted her _senpai_.

Naruto watched as the man sat down beside her and beckoned her towards himself. She narrowed her eyes at the gesture. There was no way in hell she was going to do it. The last time she had she had been five, or six years old. Itachi's eyes softened somewhat and Naruto pressed her lips into a line.

Sighing, she crawled out the covers and approached the black-haired Shinigami hesitantly. He took her into his arms and started combing her golden hair with his fingers. It was a pleasant feeling, she admitted to herself. Those hands had been bathed in enemy blood, innocent blood and… family blood. How unpleasant.

Naruto finally relaxed and slumped onto the dark-haired man, eliciting a chuckle from him. She huffed but curled onto him nonetheless. Naruto promptly fell asleep but Itachi didn't stop combing her hair. That was when a second Uchiha came into the room to see the scene.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter, at all. No matter how I look at it I'm not sure this is worthy of being posted. But there you go anyways.**


	11. First Step into the Precipice

**Chapter 10. First Step into the Precipice**

"**We live in a pretty bleak time. I feel that in the air. Everything is uncertain. Everything feels like its on the precipice of some major transformation, whether we like it or not." – Sean Lennon**

* * *

Naruto smiled cheekily at the scenery. The training ground had been blown to pieces, trees blasted away and the ground had craters of a rather worrying size.

She wiped her brow and let out a chuckle while cracking her joints. While Kido was one of her fortes overusing it was no good. Naruto grunted and walked back to the Namikaze compound lazily.

The old man wanted to test her Kido. She hadn't been told why, and she didn't like it. While rather mischievous Naruto was no idiot, she knew that the Kido Corps. had no captain or vice-captain. When she had asked she hadn't gotten an answer.

She suspected that the younger generation of captains didn't know anything, and Yama-ji wasn't going to tell her anyways. The old man was too wise for his own good.

Sighing she saw in her mind the pile of paperwork that was awaiting her when she got back to the Nibantai headquarters. Being the 3rd seat was a living nightmare. As the third she was in charge of the Detention Unit, which was not pleasant at all.

Well, at least they let her do some interrogations. That was entertaining.

The Kanritai was the third branch of the Onmitsukidō. It was responsible for the imprisonment and supervision of all criminals within the Seireitei, which was a pain to manage.

They also had the Ujimushi no Su. A rather troublesome and interesting place. Very bland and boring decoration but interesting prisoners overall.

She hissed at the Hell Moth that landed on her nose and looked at her innocently. Little buggers, she was tired, what did they want? The insect flapped its wings pleasantly and left with the wind.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she cursed. She didn't want to babysit anyone, much less people from the Jūnibantai. Sigh, this sucked. While she did somewhat respect Mayuri-taichou, he was also creepy as hell.

The blonde pivoted and used a quick shunpo to take the roofs, and then she continued running towards the Nest. Why use shunpo when you could just run there? It was a waste of reiatsu.

She came to a halt and dropped down to the ground, used shunpo again and re-appeared in front of the one and only Ujimushi no Su. Walking leisurely she approached the entrance and rested her right shoulder on the wall.

After a while two scrawny shinigami appeared via shunpo and looked around nervously. Naruto grinned evilly; this was going to be fun.

"Well, well…" she murmured. "What have we here?"

One of them jumped a bit and made a worried face while clumsily bowing and trying not to drop some papers. The young shinigami smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm Akon, 3rd seat and this is Tsubokura Rin." Said the brown-haired one while doing a lazy bow. "We'll be on your hands."

Naruto's smile widened, fangs gleaming in the sun. "Namikaze Naruto, 3rd seat of the Nibantai." She bowed her head a little, looking at them through her bangs. "A pleasure." She purred.

Rin jumped again and Akon sighed while walking towards the entrance. Once there the blonde made a lazy sign and one of her subordinates of the Onmitsukidō came out of nowhere. She placed Watatsumi and Toyotama-hime in his hands while he bowed.

"Naruto-sama, we will be awaiting your return." He spoke silently. She nodded at him and beckoned the other two to leave their zanpakutou with him. They did so a little hesitantly.

She opened the door and penetrated the darkness. They followed her hurriedly and the door closed behind them silently, leaving them in the darkness.

"Stay with me and be sure not to stray." She murmured while bringing one of her palms upwards. "_Shakkahō_**."**

A red globe of fire floated on her hand lazily, providing light for the other two to see. She hummed and tossed her _Shakkahō_ to Akon, who caught it by pure reflex.

"May I ask you a question, Naruto-san?" said Akon, who was watching her with slight fascination.

She smirked in the darkness. "I believe you just did."

The 3rd seat coughed while blushing.

"Shoot."

"Can you see in the darkness?" he asked while fixating his gaze on her neck. He watched as she turned around to look at him, eyes glowing slightly in the dark.

"Indeed." She murmured. "In fact, my vision is better in the darkness than under the sun."

Rin's eyes gleamed with interest. "How come? I haven't seen anyone with such eyes! You acquired them? Transplanted them? Are they yours? If so, your parents should have them too! We would like to examine them!"

Naruto chuckled in the darkness. "Breathe, kid. And no, you may not examine them."

They made it to what seemed another door. Naruto put her hand on it and the door opened inwards to a white hallway with plenty of light. Her _Shakkahō_ died on Akon's palm and he stared at it strangely. Naruto-san had a strange control of her Kido.

She had just stepped inside when and humongous human, or what seemed to be one, slammed onto her side, creating a cloud of dust that blocked their sight. The creature moaned.

Akon reached for his zanpakutou only to remember that they had left them with that guy at the entrance. This was _madness_, why had they done that? They needed them to protect themselves!

The cloud cleared and, to their relief, they saw that the daughter of Namikaze Minato was unharmed. Her arm rose to her side, effortlessly blocking the big creature. She smirked darkly and grabbed the thing's arm, twisting it brutally against its back and kicking it into the wall.

She dusted herself off and smiled calmly back at them. Rin was about to pass out while looking from the thing towards their guide. He seemed to be deciding which one was more dangerous.

Akon narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't zanpakutous allowed?"

Naruto's smile morphed into something twisted and dark. "Only masters of hakuda may enter. You two are allowed to be here because of me. I advise you not to stray." She continued walking without looking back, not caring if they followed her or not.

Rin hurried after her, Akon following more slowly, his eyes narrowed at their guide. That woman was not mentally stable. They should finish this assignment as quickly as they could and leave this place for good.

After some silent walking the woman turned sharply on her heel and looked at them like a ookami would do, motioning them towards one of the cells. Looking inside, Akon noticed that it was darker than in the hallway.

Inside was a white chair with their objective on it. It was a sorry sight, if Akon said so himself. One shinigami was there, looking forwards and not moving an inch of his body. He was dressed in some plain white robes and was barefoot.

"Gentlemen, I present you Yushima Oko-san, resident empty-head of Ujimushi no Su." She snorted derisively. "Also, former head director for the Spearhead project."

Akon narrowed his eyes at the woman. At first sight she seemed pleasant enough, but the change of environment made her true personality shine through.

"Now, be quick about it, I'll get bored pretty quickly if no one attacks us." She waved at them and the cell opened. They went in and watched as the woman leaned on the opposite wall, outside the cell.

While they examined the catatonic shinigami the seemingly bored woman closed her eyes to focus on the spiritual presences of the Nest. Everyone seemed to be in their place, like good little maggots waiting for their mama.

She smirked, fangs poking her lips. It seemed someone was being a bad boy. She glanced at the other two shinigami, and noticed they didn't know that someone was approaching them. Tch, how weak was their sensing?

Naruto tilted her head to the side, barely avoiding a clenched fist, and looked at her opponent with twisted amusement. A leg came rushing to her side while she twirled away and grabbed the foot, smirking at the prisoner she gathered her strength and threw him towards the ceiling with crushing force.

The white ceiling cracked and the body dropped harshly to the ground. The prisoner coughed and spit blood while gasping for air. Naruto crouched to his level and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Now, now. No need to be mean, Okuchi-san." She called in a singsong voice.

The man actually tried to grasp her ankle, much to Naruto's both amusement and disgust. She snarled and kicked his head harshly, making him fly a few good meters in the air. He landed and rolled for a bit before coming to a stop.

"Ah, did that kill him? That's not good, I don't want more paperwork."

Akon's eyes widened. They were getting out now. Forget about investigating Yushima Oko.

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the training area via shunpo her hair stood on its ends and tingled. She narrowed her eyes slightly at Hiruzen, who was looking at her with his always-present serene smile.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. Naruto glared towards what seemed to be air and pointed her finger at it.

"_Noren Mekuri_."

The powerful white blast met some resistance but broke the 'air' and revealed all of the Gotei 13 captains staring back at her. Naruto gave them a blank stare followed by an awkward silence and whirled to look at Hiruzen.

"Explain."

The former Hokage chuckled and tried to coax her into accepting this sort of test as a _promotion_ of sorts. A promotion didn't sound bad at all, but Omaeda was still her fukutaichou and she didn't even _want_ to stay in the Nibantai.

"I refuse."

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed while approaching her. He grabbed her wrist and used shunpo to get away from the training ground.

"You shouldn't refuse too quickly. You know we have no Kidōshū Sōshi currently and we do need someone to lead the Kidōshū." He looked at her seriously. "You are very proficient at Kido, we all know. After all, we've had to handle the paperwork of the aftermaths of your 'training' sessions."

Naruto had the decency of blushing here. "Well… I guess trying wouldn't be bad."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "Why did you refuse so quickly?"

The blonde shinigami deadpanned. "Paperwork."

The captain nodded solemnly in understanding and with a smirk both used shunpo to go back to the training area where the other captains were waiting for her.

"So, what do you want me to do?" she asked half-curious half-bored.

Hiruzen opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted by Aizen Sosuke. "Please, allow me to explain. You will be tested on your Kido abilities overall while facing an opponent that will use all of their repertory to fight you." He told her while smiling.

"I see." She looked at them through half-lidded eyes. "I hope not a captain, I don't want to die, you know." She smirked mischievously.

"Of course, Naruto-san." He smiled again. "You will be facing Hinamori-kun."

Hinamori Momo was a fellow Kido expert, Naruto mused silently. Her speed wasn't that great, nor was her hakuda anywhere near her level. She had her shikai, which made her slightly more dangerous. Still, she would not underestimate her opponent.

She smiled sweetly at the fukutaichou. "Well Hinamori-san, whenever you are ready."

The captains moved back while Naruto and Hinamori moved towards the centre of the field. There they waited until the other made a move. Naruto just stood there, as when she had almost killed Omaeda. A living stone with piercing blue eyes was staring right into Hinamori.

The fukutaichou was getting impatient and besides she wanted to prove that she was worthy of her title by defeating a Namikaze. Surely Aizen-taichou would be proud of her.

She charged towards the blonde-haired woman with her zanpakutou, who just stood still. At the last moment Hinamori's eyes widened as she saw the woman smirk.

"_Sekienton_."

Hinamori coughed as a cloud of red smoke enveloped her, she hastily used shunpo to retreat at a safe distance outside the smoke. A great mistake for the damned woman was waiting for her.

"_Sho_." She murmured gently.

Luckily for Momo Sho was the weakest Hado, she would be able to sustain it. Suddenly Hinamori found herself crashing to the ground. Such a powerful Sho! She growled, much to Naruto's amusement.

Two could play this game.

"Bakudo number 61: _Rikujokoro_!"

Hinamori smiled in satisfaction as the six rods of light impaled the girl, rendering this fight over. She sheathed her sword, but stopped walking away when she heard a chuckle behind her.

"What are you laughing at, Namikaze-san?" she narrowed her eyes. "This fight is over."

The chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh, which seeped some madness from it. The woman was still laughing when she stretched her arms and the _Rikujokoro_ shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Is that all, Hinamori-san~?" she taunted while raising her right fist, her clothes flowing with the wind. "_Shakkaho_!"

Hinamori's eyes widened. No chant? _How_- Her thoughts were cut shorts as she brought her Tobiume to fend off the attack. A big explosion ensued and after the smoke cleared they could see a somewhat charred Hinamori.

She panted, sweat glistening on her skin. Hinamori cursed, she would not be outdone by this _woman_! She let go of Tobiume, which floated in the air and started spinning it.

While doing this she watched closely as the blonde woman did nothing, just stare at her with that damned smirk of hers, fangs poking and gleaming in the light.

"Hado number 58: _Tenran_!" she called.

She had a moment to see Namikaze-san's disappointed gaze while the tornado enveloped the younger shinigami. Hinamori smiled, she doubted the woman could get of that one.

"_Raikoho_."

The fukutaichou had barely any time to side step the lightning that came clashing with fury at her. It nicked her leg, leaving a heavy burn and the scent of charred meat.

"This is boring." Stated the blank voice of the blue-eyes witch that was looking upon Momo.

"Boring! How do you dare-" she answered angrily.

"Hinamori Momo, do you want to die? If not, release Tobiume." She stated blandly.

Said fukutaichou ground her teeth. She wasn't going to be outdone by a mere 3rd seat! She was not going to allow it.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" she called.

Her zanpakutou changed and released some spiritual pressure. Meanwhile Naruto looked at her, expression still bored. Naruto recalled that Tobiume was a fire-based zanpakutou and that its shikai was weak.

Of course, she wouldn't be allowed to use deadly Hado, right? Well, no one had told her that she couldn't use them, but it wouldn't do good for the Gotei to lose a fukutaichou.

_Hm~_

She stood there as one of Tobiume's fireballs slammed into her. Hinamori smiled, she had taken her attack fully, and surely she wouldn't come unharmed from this. Not loosing any time she created a web of reiatsu to envelop Namikaze-san.

When the smoke cleared they all could see that the blonde had come unharmed from the fireball to the face.

"How come you haven't taken any damage?" called Hinamori.

Naruto took in her surroundings and the web that enveloped her area then proceeded to blink slowly and smile. "I am fire and wind."

The fukutaichou furrowed her brows in confusion. She was fire and wind? What did that even mean? Maybe she wasn't affected by attacks based off fire and wind. If this was so she could use other abilities.

Naruto noticed the _Fushibi _and frowned. Hinamori touched the _Fushibi_ web with her Tobiume and narrowed her eyes.

"Hado number 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" she called.

Naruto cursed and tried to disentangle herself, but it was useless. The _Fushibi_ stuck to her like glue. Hinamori winced a bit as Namikaze-san was electrocuted. It didn't matter; Unohana-taichou was here in case of injury. Plus, she had to finish this quickly. Her left leg hurt like hell and was starting to bleed profusely and her several burns itched.

"Ouch, that hurt like a bitch." Murmured a rather disgruntled Naruto. Her hair was standing everywhere and Toshiro couldn't help but chuckle. "Oi, Shiro-chan. I can hear you!" she snarled towards the captains.

She mindlessly adjusted her maiden purple sash and looked fiercely at Hinamori. "I'm tired of this."

Naruto brought her palm up, fingers curled lightly and smirked. Tendrils of purple dark energy concentrated on her hand. Hinamori had the time to widen her eyes, but not for calling a forfeit.

"_Kurohitsugi_."

A black and purple box enclosed around Hinamori Momo and after a moment of silence blades of the same gloomy energy protruded from the sides of the 'coffin'. When it disappeared, a blank-eyed Hinamori fell to the ground bleeding form a thousand cuts.

"Enough."

Naruto looked towards Hiruzen, who was gazing at her with something akin to worry and anger.

"Che, really. If this is one of the best at using Kido, I find myself disappointed." She commented lazily while trying to tame her wild hair.

"Naruto." She turned towards the voice, and found a rather angry Toshiro looking at her.

"What? Wasn't it a test?"

Everyone looked at her in wonder at her innocent question. Yes, it was indeed a test. This didn't mean that you had to use such a deadly Hado such as _Kurohitsugi_.

"Besides, I didn't use it fully, I didn't want to kill her, you know." She said while smiling.

While there was some mumbling between the captains, Yama-ji nodded at her and she returned the nod with a fanged smirk of amusement. They really needed to work on their loopholes.

After Hinamori-fukutaichou had been taken by Unohana-taichou for treatment Yama-ji had told her that she would most likely become the next Kidōshū Sōshi. She had shrugged and asked that they should find her a Fuku Kidōchō, after all she didn't want to handle all the paperwork by herself.

Hiruzen looked at his pupil and granddaughter with worry.

Naruto was slipping.

* * *

_Nibantai: Second Division_

_Kanritai: Detention Unit_

_Ujimushi no Su: Nest of Maggots_

_Jūnibantai: Twelfth Division_

_Kidōshū Sōshi: Kidō Corps Commander_

_Kidōshū: Kido Corps._

_Fuku Kidōchō: second in command of the Kidō Corps_


End file.
